fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Wings of Archadia
Wings of Archadia (ヰングス オーフ アーチャヂア, Wingusu Oufu Achadia) is the principal protagonists within the Fairy Tail:Wings of Archadia story. They are a heavy metal band originating from Ilmarinen, as well as an Independent Guild seeking legal status from the Magic Council, though their celebrity lifestyle and concert schedules often prevent them from attaining said status. They primarily play in the Star Atlas, Ilmarinen's largest amphitheater located on the tallest mountain within the city. Overview Wings of Archadia is a relatively young independent guild comprised of only 6 members led by Guild Master and Founder, Royce Blixtrande, as well as being managed by the tenacious Mina Blutbayne. While not endorsed by the Magic Council, Wings of Archadia still consider themselves a guild, essentially qualifying them for independent status. They accept any jobs that are offered to them by those that cannot afford legal guilds or if they are unable to reach out to a guild for assistance for whatever circumstance. The jobs aren't always lucrative, but it helps spread their status as a guild and build a strong reputation. Aside from being an independent guild, Wings of Archadia is also a heavy metal band that tours throughout all of Fiore. They're sound is mainly folk metal that specializes in orchestral music, utilizing non standard rock instruments such as violins and the organ. While performing, they're known to combine their magic into their music, letting out bursts of it timed to the rhythm of the song. This has made the band quite popular amongst the citizens of Fiore, providing both great music and a truly electrified visual performance. Wings of Archadia doesn't just limit their music to the concerts they perform. The band also enjoys performing opening acts for guild matches, not only to excite the crowd but to amp up the combatants and themselves to put on a good show for the audience. Each member of Wings of Archadia is known to have a specific them song that the band plays just before said member's matches. Though they live a comfortable living as a popular band, they hope to one day be recognized as a legal guild by the Magic Council and the rest of Fiore. Location & Buildings Below are a few locations that Wings of Archadia associate themselves with, namely the city they live in, their Guild Headquarters and the Star Atlas which the arena they perform in. Ilmarinen Main Article: Ilmarinen Wings of Archadia hail from Tuska, a large mountainous region known for being snow covered all year round, and experiences mainly autumn and winter weather. Located at the top of the thickest cluster of mountains is the city, Ilmarinen (In Finnish folklore, Seppo Ilmarinen, the Eternal Hammerer, was known as the Sky God) It is a large prosperous city shaped into a crescent with a valley leading down to an industrial section where the middle and lower class live. The industrial section consists of factories that mine the nearby mountains for precious ore and metals, which they use to build air ships to travel to and from Ilmarinen, as well as armor and weapons for nearby towns and cities. The mountains are also known to produce a large amount of Lacrima, which scientists and specialists use for various purposes ranging from weapons to power sources located throughout the city. Stocks Pub Their Guild Building is called Stocks Pub and it is located near the base of the valley within the crescent shaped city. Stocks Pub acts as the guild's base of operations, their practice studio and the area's local bar. Aside from the money gained from concerts and side missions, Stocks Pub also helps with bringing in additional revenue and provide a source of information from merchants and dealers. From outside, Stocks Pub appears like a group of mismatched wooden shacks stacked on top of each other, supported by several wooden pillars and beams. There is a large red neon sign with its name located at the very top, while the main entrance is located at its base. Royce Blixtrande admitted that he bought the place for next to nothing but is proud to call it his home. Its former owner, Nestor Stocks, still runs the day to day operations while the band is out, as well as manages its finances. Nestor was forced to sell Stocks Pub after business had dried up. But with Wings of Archadia attracting more and more customers, the place is slowly beginning to turn a profit. Stocks Pub also serves as the main way for people to contact them about small missions, and are a cheap alternative to the more expensive guilds located near the area. Star Atlas A shining beacon of both beauty and industrial wonder, the Star Atlas is an enormous oval shaped amphitheatre located at the very top of the tallest mountain within the city. Its divided into several layers with a large market area underneath it where the main entrance is located. Running under the entire structure is the''' Zenith Cataract''', a large river that leads to a massive waterfall that drops down to the very bottom of the city. The Star Atlas has no ceiling, allowing its participants to see every star in the sky at night. The Star Atlas is the main location for performing any and all events, not only concerts but theater and musicals, as well. A popular performance, Wings of Archadia play at the Star Atlas 4 times a year and normally to sold out shows. History Wings of Archadia was formed around X790 when Royce purchased Stocks Pub and created it in an attempt to bring in more business to the ailing pub. Originally, they only played for the locals and after gaining momentum moved to opening for more popular bands at the Star Atlas until they became a main event themselves. It is currently unknown how the band members came together but aside from their love of music they also shared in having magical ability, forming the first band to have an all mage cast who mixes magic in their performances. Symbol The symbol that is associated with Wings of Archadia are a pair of angelic wings with sharp edges and feathers that appear jagged. The wings are spread out while the base stretches down into long stems. The wings are not connected at the center, and instead create a negative space that resembles a heart and the necks of a guitar. Each member has these wings tattooed somewhere on their bodies, but is yet to be revealed where. Strength Wings of Archadia is widely considered a band of entertainers who uses what little magic they possess to enhance their shows and attract more fans. This has caused a misconception of their actual skill level as mages, therefore, making them ineligible for legal guild status. In reality, Wings of Archadia is composed of a unique group of mages with a variety of skills and powers. For instance, while the band does not officially have an S-Class mage, Royce Blixtrande, the band's leader, is considered its most powerful member. With his own unique form of Lightning Magic, Royce is capable of battling powerful opponents on equal footing. He also has a unique ability to boost his own physical powers by utilizing his rage. His rage also transforms his normally blue lighting into red with its attack power increasing, as well. Royce isn't the only one who possesses a unique form of magic. Zander Isdal utilizes a form of Blue Fire Magic that burns hotter than regular Fire Magic. Roffe Snow can utilize both Shadow Magic and Light Magic and is able to balance both with amazing skill. Aside from their Caster Type Magic, the band has two members who use Ring Magic and Requip Magic. Clyde Colte wears a multitude of rings, each of which have the ability to cast different elemental type spells, as well as spells that enhance his speed. Jakko Wohlhart uses Requip Magic to summon his double barrel revolver that fires powerful blasts of star energy and delivers them with amazing accuracy. The band even has a member, Allastr Grimmgold, that uses Transformation Magic to change himself into a large brute with enormous strength and durability. This form can even use Earth Magic with his attacks. Aside from their magical ability, 3 of its members: Royce, Zander and Roffe, have incredible skill in melee combat. They are highly effective combat mages who are able to combine their magic spells into their respective fighting styles to enhance their effect and damage. Secondly, Jakko is a former military officer who is an expert marksman. This, combined with his Gun Magic, makes him deadly with his revolver, Domedag. Though the band consists of 6 primary individuals, they are also supported by other mages: one being the band manager and the other the former owner of Stocks Pub. Wings of Archadia's band manager, Mina Blutbayne, is a formidable mage who wields Darkness Magic in conjunction with Sword Magic and her enchanted sword, Lamentations. In terms of classification, Mina would be in the same league as some S-Class Mages, and is more powerful than she appears to be. As a former Dreadnaught, she was required to possess an enormous amount of magical energy, further testament to her power. The second supporting mage associated with Wings of Archadia is Nestor Stocks, who was once an enforcer for a mafia-type organization within Ilmarinen, using Smoke Magic as his primary magic. While he's admitted that his power has faded somewhat, he's still strong enough to wield his magic to great strength, even though Smoke Magic is known to be rather weak against other magics. Members Wings of Archadia has only 7 members who are all full time members of both the guild and the band. Category:Guild Category:Independent Guild